patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Thrash the Devil
Character Info Thrash the Devil is a Mobian Tasmanian Devil-one of the few remaining-who set out on a quest to find and punish the Echidnas who mutated and destroyed his people. After briefly joining the Downunda Freedom Fighters, he continued his mission against the Echidnas, coming into conflict with Team Fighters and Knuckles the Echidna in the process. After many years, Thrash make an appearance in Mobius Brazil in which he helped out Archer the Crocodile, Ploting a revenge for both him and Archer seeing how he wish to get revenge against Patricia the Skunk since her childhood. This result in Thrash and the Crocodile Bandit to take planes to Mobius Central, Ready to cause havek and hunt for their prey. After landing, The Crocodile Bandit cause trouble for everyone in hunt for Patricia while Thrash(Who jumped out in another location) spot Elyssa the Echidna and pretend to befriend her to get a lead on one of the escaped victim from the Unknown Universe, Lien-Da and Julie-Su. During his escort through the city, One of the Crocodile Bandit through speaker told Thrash about a Echidna they capture and weaken name Kayli, In which become Thrash first victim through the warp ring without Elyssa noticing. At some point, He got some idea on Lien-Da location and was ready to trick Elyssa into entering the Warp Ring, But was stopped my Kinecticlops who reveal Thrash true nature. Despite this, Thrash manage to use the Warp Ring to counter Kinecticlops attack, Resulting in him being out of electicity and him being just an eye. Thrash about to use force on the two but was stopped by Kragok. After Elyssa escaped with Kinecticlops, Thrash and Kragok begin their battle inside the Dragon Bar. In the end, Thrash emerge victorious and drag Kragok to Lien-Da location. With Thrash ready to trap the Echidna in the Unknown Dimention, Jarek appeared and tackled him, Getting transported in many battles including the Hu Lao Gate(Dynasty Warrior Era), The Highschool during the Bread Monster Attack(Equestian Girls Saga), Space Colony Ark(Sonic Adventure 2 Era) and on top a Tormentor during the Outworld Invasion(Mortal Kombat 9 Saga). In every way of trying to kill Jarek, Jarek just remind him that in this current time, People need to forgive and forget their past, In which despite this, Thrash rage is still deep as he never forgive the Echidna for what they done as he grab Jarek to the Unknown Dimention. During this time, Thrash felt weak and try to fight off Jarek with little effort. It was at this point Jarek learned that Thrash want the Echidna to suffer like he did by turning them into savage beast like they did to his kind. Making them feel the same pain that he had that very day. Jarek offer to help him and start a new life. However, knowing everyone will fear him for the past that can never be fixed, He hand Jarek the Warp Ring while using his Sonic Roar to destroy a mountain, Saving Jarek(Along with Kayli and Saffron who was hiding but injured) as the Dimention crumble apart, Leaving Thrash to die with honor to see his kind again. Backstory Thrash was born as one of the last Mobian Tasmanian Devils, a race which had been mutated into Mobini Devil Dogs by Echidna Albion scientists during the Forgotten War. Over many generations their race produced less and less full-blooded Devils to carry on their line, thus leaving Thrash as perhaps the last known Mobian Tasmanian—in fact, his two sisters were born Devil Dogs. At some point in his life Thrash decided to set out on his own quest to find and exact revenge upon the Echidnas with his two sisters, but achieved little, and decided to join the Downunda Freedom Fighters to "bust up a few heads for a good cause." Thrash's quest had reached an impasse of sorts, but this all changed when he and his devil-dog pack discovered the secret lair of Dr. Finitevus deep in the ruins of the Second Downunda Colony in Sandopolis on Angel Island. Once there, he found notes on the hidden Echidna homeland of Albion and also discovered how to supercharge his warp ring. With this information, Thrash went to Shrine Isle and ambushed Julie-Su and Saffron who were guarding the Master Emerald, and once he charged his ring via the Emerald he trapped both of them in parts unknown. His first Echidna victim successfully sealed away, Thrash and his devil-dogs made their way to Albion where the last Echidna population in the world was under attack by Lien-Da and her Dark Egg Legion chapter. Luckily for him, an accident with the city's electric defense grid had knocked out a majority of the Mobians fighting in the city including Lien-Da, Remington and all of their respective forces, as well as Sonic the Hedgehog and his Team Fighters. Thrash left Sonic and his team alone while using his super-charged Warp Ring to trap the Dark Egg Legion and E.S.T. in the same place he sent Julie-Su and Saffron. Thrash then went to the docks and, posing as help, guided the rest of the remaining Echidnas into another Zone while telling them to "hop on through, and you won't worry about nothin' again. Promise." While Thrash was getting rid of the final echidna, he was discovered by Knuckles and the recently-awakened Team Fighters. After Knuckles explained how he knew Thrash, the Tasmanian Devil explained how he used the Warp Ring he found to trap all of the echidnas, and then quickly was attacked by Knuckles, who Thrash blasted away with a sonic scream. Thrash told Knuckles he would let him live, but was then spin-dashed in the back by Sonic, who demanded that Thrash free the Echidnas. Thrash refused, and he and his pack began battling Sonic, Knuckles, Amy Rose, and Tails for the fate of the Echidnas. Thrash quickly became Knuckles' opponent of choice, and the Devil took the opportunity to reveal to the Guardian his reasons for acting against the Echidnas: the crimes that their ancestors had committed in turning the race into Devil Dogs. He rejected Knuckles' assertions of the current Echidnas' innocence by asserting that of his own people when the Echidnas originally tampered with them, and explained that in his mind, he had settled the score. He revealed that his idea of doing so was leaving Knuckles as the last of his race, just as Thrash was; Knuckles quickly dismissed his notion as idiotic, and retorted that the Echidnas might have been able to help the Tasmanian Devils. Convinced that the scientific race would have repeated their crimes eventually, Thrash remained firm in his conviction. After Team Fighters managed to imprison his pack and Knuckles proved too skilled of an opponent for him to overcome through fisticuffs, Thrash employed his sonic howl instead. However, Knuckles fought his way through it, knocking Thrash to the ground with a punch. Just as Team Fighters was about to retrieve his Warp Ring, however, the Krudzu Hybrid Hydra/Metal Knuckles fusion attacked them. Taking advantage of the distraction, Thrash activated his Warp Ring in order to escape, but was pursued by Knuckles. The pair continued their battle as the Warp Ring deposited them in Downunda near a gathering of Tasmanian Devil ruins. Still fighting ferociously, Knuckles shrugged off Thrash's blows, grabbing his opponent and throwing him through a nearby wall. Thrash landed in a room occupied by two more Devil Dogs with similar coloring to his own and an elderly Tasmanian Devil, who pointed an accusing finger at Knuckles. Thrash quickly recovered and blasted Knuckles with his howl again, before activating his Warp Ring and leading Knuckles on. Their battle continued in the White Acropolis Peaks, where another howl from Thrash set off an avalanche after a brief exchange of blows. Thrash escaped through his Warp Ring again, this time to Shrine Isle, where he promptly threw the ring off the island and jumped through it again to an unknown destination, leaving it to Knuckles, who was unable to use it to reach the Echidnas. Appears in Main Story *Thrash Saga (Main Antagonist) Side Story *??? What-If Story *??? Friends and Enemies Family Members *N/A Friends *Archer and the Crocodile Bandit *Jarek the Echidna Enemies *Every Echidna alive (Mainly Knuckles, Lien-Da and Julie-Su) *Saffron Bee (For imprisoning her many years ago) Ability His well known attack beside strong force kombat is his Sonic Roar. Thrash is gifted with considerable strength on par with that of Knuckles, able to take on Wing Dingoes with his bare hands. His fighting technique is far from skilled, though, as Barby Koala apparently views his ability in combat as unprofessional, referring to him as a thug. Furthermore, Knuckles was able to defeat him in their initial battles, indicating that Thrash is not as skilled a fighter as Knuckles. He is able to project his voice as a kind of sonic attack, strong enough to break down some objects and send multiple enemies flying. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Former Villain Category:Main Antagonist Category:Former Hero Category:Tasmanian Devil Category:Mobiusian Category:Deceased Category:Canon Characters Category:Super-Natural Power Category:Brute